Legend of Zelda: Trio of Destiny
by Cetan Brakks
Summary: Aironius, Bradonius, and Jasonius are celestial knights in a world where Link dies at birth along with his mother...
1. Prologue: Knighthood

"Aironius, wake up."  
  
In his small cave outside of Zora's Domain, Aironius wearly wakes from his sleep. Staring him in his face is his friend Bradonius. That slim, red- haired hylian that Aironius had known since he hatched from his egg. But why was he here?  
  
"Who's birthday is it today?"  
  
"I don't know, who's?"  
  
Bradonius left the room dumbfounded and crushed that his best friend didn't even remember his birthday. How could he forget that it was his birthday? He questioned to himself. Suddenly a flash of light appeared and blinded Bradonius for a moment, in front of him though was something that wasn't there before…a box made of solid scarlet ice every side a glimpse of perfection in carving, on the top of the box, a large insignia of a mystical dragon…Volvagia.  
  
"Thank you, Aironius."  
  
Another flash of light…  
  
"You are welcome my friend. That is made of scarlet ice, even stronger than red ice, it will not melt nor will it break. It is indestructible."  
  
"You know I hate it when you do that."  
  
"Yes, I do, and that is why I do it."  
  
Then without warning a huge stalfos appeared, and started mercilessly attacking the two boys. With no hesitation both of them drew their swords and fenced with it until Aironius was thoroughly annoyed.  
  
"Nayru's Glacier!"  
  
An icy cold blast went forth from Aironius' hand and froze the stalfos into a skeleton Popsicle. It crumbled to the ground and instantly melted and dropped into the river.Then another face appeared. It was not a monster though, the face belonged to Jasonius, the younger brother of Bradonius. He too possessed magical powers of an ancient element, not like the other two. His were of the bane evil sort although his small appearance didn't give way to that.  
  
"Bradonius, Aronius, the mages want us at the temple of time right now!"  
  
"Why, little brother?"  
  
"They are giving us our celestial knighting!"  
  
Both of the other boys knew what that meant. The celestial knighting can only be given out to three people at the same time and those three people had to stay connected for all time.  
  
All three of them left for the temple of time, and when they got there they were shocked to find have of the people living in Hyrule Castle Town, including the king himself. The mage cleared his throat and began to speak.  
  
"Are all adepts present at this time?"  
  
The three all raised their hands and stepped up front to commence with the knighting.  
  
"Ice adept step forward."  
  
Aironius was very nervous. He knew that he was the oldest, so he would have to go first. Bradonius would go second as the fire adept, then Jasonius the shadow adept.  
  
"As you are the oldest of the three you will be honored first."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Goddess of law, send this knight your blessing!"  
  
A bright blue beam of light shot through a hole in the ceiling, concealing Aironius from sight. When the light disappeared Aironius had great armor and a new weapon in his right hand, then an egg in his left. This process continued until all three were knighted. After the ceremony they left to find the quest master that lived in the lost woods. After finding him they were given quests… 


	2. Chapter 2: Realization

8 years after the knighting…  
  
The land has entered a time of peace as the five new kings take their throne. Aironius the Zora King, Bradonius the King of Hyrule, Erikonius the apprentice of Bradonius is crowned king of the Forest, Tanius the apprentice of Aironius as king of Death Mountain, and Jasonius the king of thieves and of the desert.  
  
It is once again Bradonius' birthday and all of Hyrule is taking part of the celebration. No one would suspect what would happen that day…Jasonius' evil power had engulfed him and he had an evil plan. Oblivious to any danger to befall him, Bradonius went along with the festivities. Jasonius let out a smirk and called out to his brother.  
  
"So it is your birthday once again, well this time I have a surprise for you. I picked this day because I knew you would be off your guard."  
  
"What do you mean, Jasonius?"  
  
"Let me show you!"  
  
A violet glow surrounded Jasonius, his eyes went an eerie yellow as he was engulfed in an ancient evil that had been locked away for centuries. Terror was in the eyes of everyone, as the place suddenly got very silent. Out of the hundreds of people only two were not trembling in fear…Aironius and Bradonius.  
  
"You know what this is don't you? It is the fruit of the netherworld and it grants me unfathomable power."  
  
Aironius and Bradonius drew their swords and prepared for battle. The two warriors stood side by side and were suddenly engulfed in flames. These were not flames that burn…these were flames of anger. When Jasonius saw this he let out another smirk, not knowing what would happen to him. In unison the two shouted:  
  
"Wisdom, Strength, Law! Unite together so we may cleanse the soul of the defiled knight! Una Karibou Clarii!"  
  
Their blades glowed strangely and they ran towards their opponent. Jasonius jumped into the air and shot a black beam from his hands, when it reached the heroes quickly deflected it with their blessed swords.  
  
In a bright magical storm the three's power flew in every direction, sometimes hitting home, and sometimes missing by a mile. The fight seemed to last for hours but it hadn't lasted for more than ten minutes. Jasonius thrust his sword into Bradonius, he fell to the ground.  
  
"My objective is complete I will leave you now, my brother. Aironius, you're next!"  
  
  
  
Bradonius' eyes opened as, he woke up from what he thought was a dream…but was it? He tried to sit up but a sharp pain in his chest forced him to lie back down.  
  
"No, rest my friend, you mustn't get up."  
  
Bradonius closed his eyes and went to sleep pondering what had happened to him, then realized that it wasn't a dream… 


End file.
